


【DmC||mDmV】ROMANCE LATINO/亿万众数

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 自捏mNero注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 有一个美丽富饶的地方，人称作理想的乐土，我憧憬着和一个旧情人一起去那里旅行。





	【DmC||mDmV】ROMANCE LATINO/亿万众数

**Author's Note:**

> 自设小写尼禄有，和大写尼禄完全是反义词，并且参考一点V酱的小诗人属性。  
> 很病，mN单箭头mV有注意，有暴力描写，非常OOC  
> 通篇都是支离破碎的发言，很雷的，请务必注意自我保护；

0  
这是真的。  
虽然是一个意外，他在魔界呱呱坠地，睁开眼后看见的第一道光景就是血红色的月亮。  
那时候他不知道人间的月亮是金色或是银白，于是他发出咯咯的笑声，终于引来了那白色的男人的一瞥。  
这是真的，尼禄想，这就是他生命的开端。

1  
尼禄抓起棒球帽压在头顶走出了小巷。  
人间的天空是灰色的，大楼的间隙里偶尔会露出一抹破碎的蓝色，阳光会透过蓝色落到地上，温柔地清点着斑驳灰尘。  
事实上他并不讨厌这样的风景，也不讨厌路过他身边对于危险一无所知的庸庸碌碌的人群，他们总是有很多声音——欢喜的、悲哀的，痛苦的，他们通过电波快速传递着信息，脸上却带着截然相反的表情，好像随时都会炸开的易碎品。  
他的父亲说的不错，人类都是可悲的。神明赋予他们数以万计美好的可能性，可最终，一切又都会毁灭在他们自己的脆弱之中。  
他们有欲望、想厮杀，有时候他们比恶魔更残忍，可奇怪的是，往往不过眨眼之间，他们又会变得比天使更加温柔可亲。多重性质复杂地粘合在他们支离破碎的灵魂之中，就像是一首首不和谐的音符，他们让世界震动、让大地叹息。  
人类，这就是人类，他的父亲——维吉尔最为爱怜又最为厌恶的人类。  
他们是他心上永远无法治愈的一道伤口，他总在魔界的夜晚安宁地垂下眼皮温柔地低语，他说，曾经魔界也曾和人界共存于一个空间——通过灵簿地狱，又或是别的什么，人类过得很困苦，于是他斩断了那种联系。  
“那你后悔吗，父亲？”  
尼禄记得自己问过这样愚蠢的问题，而后他的父亲轻声笑起来——那个白色的男人，在红色的月光下轻柔地用手指抚摸他如同污渍一样毛毛躁躁的黑头发，而后反问，“为什么要后悔呢，孩子？”  
他耐心地帮尼禄整理着头发，划过头皮的指甲盖像是没用力的小刀。  
“斩断过去帮助我真正看清世界的真相。”  
——真相。维吉尔沉下去的声音就像是一只手，紧紧攥住了尼禄的心脏，年幼的孩子因此直觉地对真相二字产生了莫名其妙的抵触，他像是小狗一样地朝着维吉尔伸出手，他钻进他的怀里，贪婪地呼吸着与他同源的血亲身上冰冷却又温暖的气息。  
“父亲。”他低声呼唤他，“父亲，那你是想重建灵簿地狱然后回归人间吗？”  
你会因此离开我吗？尼禄不敢问出这个问题，人间如何、他的父亲对人类又是如何的问题并不在十岁的孩子的考量里，他只知道自己没法儿想象独自一人被留在这红色的月光下的场景。  
像是察觉到了他的不安，维吉尔突然轻声笑了起来。  
“胆小。”  
他说，声音里没有责怪的意思。  
“又温柔，真是奇怪……有的时候，你竟然也如此像是人类。”他如此低语，尼禄感到那抚摸着自己背脊的手掌的离开，魔界冰冷的温度让他打了个寒颤。  
“不是的！”他给予辩驳，而维吉尔却只是自顾自地叹息，他用为他念诗的声音向着魔界的空气倾诉，“如此脆弱，但又如此可爱。有的时候神明可能真的是不公平的，祂给予人类太多的特权，却又不愿给他们真正的智慧。”  
尼禄看见维吉尔垂下了眼帘，蓝色的眼睛清澈得几乎像是透明。  
“不过没关系，我们还有很多时间。没必要费工夫重建灵簿地狱，他们本身就活在另一个地狱里，只是他们自己从不愿意醒来而已。”  
尼禄，他用眼睛对惶恐又不安的孩子宣告，他温柔而冰冷的手指重新回到了他的身上，沉沉、沉沉地压在年幼者的心间——不要如同他们一样愚蠢、永远、不要。  
那是魔王的威严与慈爱，尼禄甚至在他白色的睫毛间看见那红色月光偏折出的金色流彩。  
——我会陪伴你、永远、不管是在哪个地狱里。

2  
魔王或是神明，这种称呼根本没有意义。  
尼禄走进了一家快餐店，里面冷冷清清，电视里播报着前两天市中心的大楼楼顶发生的意外。  
他们称之为超自然现象，可尼禄知道，那不过是名为维吉尔的一次问候。  
他的父亲总是很克制，像是精准的小刀一样割除那些如同息肉般毫无理性的问题和麻烦。  
他是个毫无疑问的问题解决者，只要站在王座前就能让人感到安心，魔界亿万黑色的魔物不敢直视他的面孔，可这却并没有使他变得得意。  
——真无趣啊，弱小的生物。他平淡的眼睛中有温柔而和善的爱意，缓慢地略过他魔界的臣民，让我看看你们真正的力量吧，去到人界，给予他们痛处、给予他们智慧。  
没有什么启示录会好过灾难，唯有割除那些冗余的弱点，人类才能得到真正的和谐与进化。  
那时的尼禄已经长出了少年人的轮廓，他抱着腿坐在维吉尔的王座背后，阴影将他和过分浓郁的魔力隔开。  
而后，魔物一个个悄无声息地离开，而他的父亲走到了他的身边。  
他温柔地在他面前蹲下身，然后对他伸出手。  
“尼禄。”他总是笑得很温柔，在怪物横行的魔界之中就像是唯一的星星。  
尼禄毫不犹豫地握住了他的手指尖，他本以为维吉尔会牵着他回到他的训练所，但这一次，他的父亲没有这么做。  
“你想要力量吗，尼禄。”维吉尔笑着问，“变得强大、变得无所畏惧。”  
——就像是你一样吗？  
尼禄眨了眨眼，他忍不住咽下一口唾沫，而后加重了捏住维吉尔手指的力道。  
请予我痛楚、请予我智慧、请予我以爱意。  
他虔诚的眼神取悦了维吉尔，白色的男人轻轻帮他把垂在眼前的黑色头发夹到了耳朵背后。  
“跟我去人间看看吧，尼禄。”  
他说，而后第一次在尼禄的面前抽出阎魔刀，青蓝色的刀光锐利而刻薄，它是火焰，烧尽了尼禄脸上天真的笑容和期待——一横一竖、如此轻易，魔界裂开了，人间的光景隐约出现在黑暗的另一头，他的父亲如此从容地迈开脚步，而后对他转过了身。  
“来吧，尼禄。”  
——不然就一个人留在这里。  
他原来随时都可以离开魔界。尼禄错愕地想，难怪他不需要灵簿地狱、也难怪他总是那么笃定如同缥缈的星辰。  
于是他急匆匆地跟着跨了进去，他死死抓住维吉尔的袖子，而男人则是无动于衷地用手指一根根掰开了他的纠缠。  
“不要怕，尼禄，冷静一点。”他说，“跨越空间可能会有点难受，但我相信你能克服这点小小的困难的。你是个坚强的孩子，不是吗，尼禄？”  
尼禄张开嘴，用几乎痉挛的喉咙回答道，“当然，我不会让你失望的，父亲。”  
维吉尔笑了起来。  
尼禄在黑暗中听见虚无，它的声音是风的惨叫，它阴恻恻地匍匐在尼禄的耳边。它们控诉着维吉尔的冷酷和薄情，但尼禄知道这不过是恶魔最喜欢的那套虚妄的玩笑把戏。它们喜欢用那样的声音迷惑他，它们嘲笑着尼禄的弱小，并在每一个维吉尔出现在他面前的时刻爆发出尖锐的笑声。  
——那个孩子、那个污秽的孩子、那个黑色的孩子，如此弱小、如此愚钝。  
没有维吉尔的羽翼，你随时都会变成一滩肉泥。  
崇拜力量的恶魔们在暗处发出桀桀的笑声，而后血雾散开，维吉尔已经收起了刀。  
他扶着尼禄站起来，慢条斯理地为他拍掉衣服上的尘土。尼禄渴望被他责难，可维吉尔从不那么做，他有着无穷无尽的耐心和温柔。  
尼禄，他会这样低声叫他的名字，然后用拇指抚摸过他金色的眼珠。  
那感觉很疼，像是被火烤着，可尼禄不想挣扎。  
因为那是维吉尔，他唯一的保护者，他是魔界中唯一的他的同类。  
“父亲，我让你失望了吗？”  
“不要害怕，尼禄，这不会改变我对你的爱。”  
——我对你、乃至你们的爱都是真的，它是切实存在的欲念，每个日日夜夜都如同火焰般企图屠戮世界。  
这时，恶魔的血流到尼禄的脚下，腥甜的气味让他感到前所未有的安心。

3  
他曾跟着维吉尔拜访过人间。  
那是他第一次看见如此之多形似他甚至他父亲的生物——人类，他们遍布地面，到处都是。尼禄苍白着面孔站在人群中茫然地跟着他父亲的脚步，亦步亦趋。  
周围吵杂的声音让他感到害怕，他甚至想要捂住耳朵。  
可那样太软弱了，维吉尔总是容易对软弱感到失望。于是他克制住了这种冲动，咬着牙继续前进。他做不到像是维吉尔那样游刃有余，一路下来跌跌撞撞，最后好容易走到一个小巷边，他已经不知道摔过多少跤。他记得有人嘲笑他、也记得有人为他停下脚步，和黑色的魔物们的确没什么分别——他父亲说的不错，人间不过是另一个地狱，他们乔装打扮、滥用着神明的恩惠，行恶魔之事。  
“你还好吗，我的孩子。”接着，尼禄感到自己被维吉尔轻巧地提了起来，他把他放到一个垃圾桶盖上，然后仔细地打量起了他膝盖上磕磕绊绊留下的伤口。  
“还不能迅速自愈吗……”他低声叹气，接着，如同以往每一次一样，他温顺地低下头用舌头轻轻舔了舔年幼的孩子膝盖上的伤口。他的舌头很软，却很有力，尼禄总是很喜欢这种时刻，除了这一次——他想起路边互相啃咬嘴唇的那对男女，而后想起了在魔界荒原上交媾的怪物。  
他们的身体也是如此黏连，仿佛生来就来自于同一个灵魂。  
“父亲……”尼禄感到自己好像着了什么魔，他忍不住伸手推了推维吉尔的额头，男人挑起眉头看了他一眼，像是在等待他的下文。  
“我……”尼禄深吸了一口气，而后他在维吉尔的眼里看见了灰色的天空以及自己，逼仄的小巷里的自己像是一块最糟糕的污渍。  
那天的人界参观很快就告了一个段落。  
尼禄和以往每一天一样在临睡前轻声对维吉尔说晚安，他总是很害羞，因为他渴望维吉尔再一次留下来躺在他的身边，用体温将他圈在怀里。他喜欢维吉尔的喉咙、喜欢他的心口、喜欢他的手臂，以及他的一切。  
尼禄是如此无可救药地需要着他的父亲，以至于在回到魔界后的那个夜里，他罕见地希望可以自己一个人睡。  
维吉尔并没有追问什么，他总是这样，很容易接受这一切。  
而后在冰冷的床铺上，尼禄浑身发烫，他偷偷摸摸地抚摸着因为奇怪的想法而肿胀的下体。  
他想起每一次维吉尔慈爱地舔舐他的伤口时魔力透过皮肉那微妙而酥酥麻麻的感觉，他想起维吉尔头顶的小小的发旋。  
他的父亲，如此慈爱、如此温柔，即便他是这么弱小而不堪，他也愿意将最美好的事物分享于他。

那之后，尼禄不再试图将维吉尔留在自己狭小的床上了。  
他因此慢慢习惯那些试图将他作为食物的恶魔的侵袭，维吉尔也对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，尼禄知道，他的父亲在等待他长出成熟的肢体和爪牙。  
他又怎么能让他失望呢？  
很快的，尼禄拥有了自己的第一件武器，他开心地将它带到了维吉尔的面前。  
——你看呀，父亲，这是我打败的第一个恶魔。  
那把武器因为魔王的力量而装死一般的在尼禄手上假寐，尼禄有些着急，只能反反复复地向它灌注魔力，维吉尔不动声色地打量着他那忧郁敏感的孩子，那张柔软稚嫩的面孔上头一回出现了偏执和杀戮的欲望，维吉尔甚至打从心底里的感到了所谓的趣味。  
——真不愧是但丁的孩子，就和动物一样，带着天生的暴力和愚钝。  
想到这里，维吉尔耐心地在脸上支起一个笑容，然后摸了摸尼禄的头顶。  
“不要急，没事的，你做得很好。”  
尼禄沉默了一秒，他张了张嘴，在维吉尔即将离开之际突然猛地用力捏碎了武器的把手部分，碎片刺破了他的手掌，而那受伤的魔物的哀鸣却是唯一的贺曲。尼禄用满手的鲜血将终于开始燃烧的武器呈到了维吉尔的面前。  
“父亲，你看啊。”  
他笑起来，脸上有着让维吉尔有些意外的天真。  
那一年尼禄十四岁，他像是终于挣脱了虫蛹蛇蜕的野生动物那样学会了如何舒展开不祥的翅膀。  
月白色的爪牙像是碎裂的小刀，铺陈在笑意之下，闪闪发光。

4  
他平稳地张开了，偶尔，他会问维吉尔借走阎魔刀去人间散步。  
他喜欢名为书店的地方，那里很安静，他喜欢坐在靠近窗边的位置看书，窗外涌动的人群是和他相似但却截然不同的怪物，而诗歌——那些铅字却是他的同类。  
那些铅字怂恿他扔掉阎魔刀，可它们也劝阻他不要。他没法儿想象要是自己弄丢了阎魔刀他的父亲会露出怎样的表情。  
愤怒的话或许还好，可维吉尔不会愤怒，那之后平淡地凝视他的面孔。  
他会有一千一万种方式把阎魔刀找回来，而后慈爱地将尼禄的任性视作惹人爱怜的无知动物。  
“污秽的、你把它烧净；粗糙的、你把它磨光；懦弱的、你使它坚强。”*尼禄合上书本缓慢地叹了口气。  
“波德莱尔？”不知何时走到他身边的店主突然和他搭话。  
尼禄抿着嘴唇看了他一眼，那个店主尴尬地笑了起来，“嘿，老弟，别那么紧张，我就是看你一个人坐在这儿怪无聊的。”  
无聊？尼禄淡淡地瞥了一眼窗外——这是他的世界，他怎么可能对自己的世界感到无聊呢？  
“我还以为你会更喜欢温柔一点的诗，考虑一下纪伯伦吗？”店主拉开了椅子，“或者聂鲁达？你们这年纪的年轻人应该差不多都在背着老爸老妈谈恋爱了吧。”  
愚蠢。尼禄的脑海里突然浮现出维吉尔勾起嘴角礼貌的责难，怎么可能？在这个世界上他不会再需要别人了——朋友、恋人，什么都不需要，如果所谓的爱得有一个自己的名字，那尼禄相信他的答案毫无疑问就会是他的父亲。  
“好吧，或许威廉.布莱克也不错？”店主似乎感到了一点尴尬，努力又掰扯出了一句短语，“前两天还有一个年轻人来我这儿买了所有威廉.布莱克的诗集。”  
“是吗。”出于礼貌，尼禄平淡地回答道，“这本诗集的作者叫波德莱尔？”  
忽然，他这么问，书店主人愣了愣，他看见年轻人合上书本，用温柔的指尖一点一点地抚过封面上的题字。  
——恶之花。  
而后他甜蜜地笑了起来，像是找到了什么答案一样。  
店主人隐约感到了一点不祥，他想要找个理由离开这位看似腼腆实际个性古怪的客人，可就在此时，他听见他默默背诵道——  
“这些恶魔冷眼注视着我，犹如游人欣赏疯子。”*  
而后他留下了钱，带着诗集离开了书店，店门口的铃铛响了三下，店主人才勉强回过神来。

3  
他遇见过但丁，第一回碰面时他还不知道那个男人是谁。  
当时他坐在人界的广场上发呆，灰色的鸽子大胆地啄着他的裤脚，他低头俯视着那脆弱而渺小的禽类，突然想到了维吉尔和他——童年的他。  
维吉尔总是很慈爱，他会温柔地抚摸他的面孔或是头发，而后固执地帮他把乱糟糟的刘海梳理整齐，他说他喜欢尼禄在某些时刻会变成金色的眼睛，这是他的力量在他身体里延续的证明。  
于是尼禄曾经尝试过很多方式，可他的蓝眼珠总是不听话，它全身心地跟他闹着脾气，直到有一回他不小心用锐器戳穿了眼球，锋利的痛苦像是火焰一样在瞬间烧遍了整个大脑，他捂着眼睛痛得在地上打滚，而后维吉尔被惊动了，他走来，不慌不忙地压住了他的手腕，然后把锐器拔了出来。尼禄感到自己像是一条濒死的鱼，他痛得发不出声音，维吉尔的手指把他试图挣扎的手腕钉在地上，指腹贴着他的脉搏，像是一个温柔的亲吻。  
父亲，他低声哀嚎，我好疼、太疼了。  
别害怕，尼禄。维吉尔温柔的声音是魔界不曾有过的春风，你会拥有新的眼球的，坚强一点。  
——别再那里冷眼旁观，救救我吧，在这全是怪物的世界温柔地亲吻我、拥抱我、陪伴我。  
“有时我觉得我的血奔流如注，像是一口泉水、以哭泣的节奏喷涌。我清楚地听见它哗哗地流淌，却总摸不着创口在什么地方。”*  
尼禄无意识地想起了这个句子，他听见自己的声音如此吟咏，而后他回过神来，缓慢地深吸了一口气。这时灰色的鸽子被一阵摩托车的轰鸣吓了一跳，它们争先恐后地拍打翅膀高高地飞进天空。而后一个男人气势汹汹地来到他的面前。  
——他的身上有魔力。  
尼禄仰着头冷漠地注视着对方的面孔，而那个男人则是露出了见鬼一样的表情。  
“你他妈的是谁！”他问，声音尖锐又粗暴，简直就像是噪音。  
尼禄皱起眉头反问，“询问别人身份前，不是应该先自我介绍一下吗？”  
“……”男人像是被谁捏住了喉咙，他的表情僵在脸上，接着，一种苦涩从他的眼睛向外溢出，“……你是谁，小子，你和维吉尔是什么关系？”  
维吉尔。他如此平淡而无敬意地说出了那个名字，甚至带着一点轻蔑。尼禄不由得皱起眉头，他不喜欢这个人谈论维吉尔时的那种态度。  
——他的父亲是魔王，也是神明，他是天灾也将是天启。  
世上再不会有比他更值得敬爱的存在。  
“我是谁，和你有什么关系吗？”于是，尼禄抽出了维吉尔借给他的阎魔刀。那个男人的表情变得越发苦涩，他甚至不要命地徒手抓住了阎魔刀锋利的刀刃。  
“他已经堕落到这个地步了吗，随便和什么魔物都能搞上。”  
“……”尼禄眯起眼睛深深看了他一眼，而后他转动刀柄，阎魔刀刮下了一层男人的皮肉，接着他们动手，广场上到处都是尖叫，鸽子如同乌云一样略过他们头顶，眼睁睁地看着尼禄被击溃。  
“你不应该来到这个世界上，小子。”踩着他渗血的肩膀的陌生男人咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈就应该跟你的混账老爸烂在魔界里。”  
“你怎么敢……”尼禄幽幽地凝视着他的面孔，他努力地想用手指够到被打开的阎魔刀，可他失败了。阎魔刀突然感应到了什么一样把他的手震开，他不清楚自己是不是被削掉了几节手指，过分尖细的痛感让他发出低喊。  
而后，他在陌生的黑发男人的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影——金色的眼睛、野兽般的瞳孔、恶魔的证明。  
——我喜欢你的眼睛。维吉尔温柔的笑容浮现在了他的脑海里，尼禄，你要记住，这是我们血脉相连的证明。  
“但丁……”突然，维吉尔的声音落进了尼禄的耳朵里。  
是幻觉吗？  
他不太确定，可下一秒，他看见黑发的陌生男人被幻影剑追着退到了一边的狼狈模样。  
“怎么样，还好吗，我的孩子。”是维吉尔，他是真的，尼禄被维吉尔扶了起来，男人温柔地抚摸过他身上的伤口，眼睛微微垂下，像是在反省自己的粗心。  
“为什么要打乱我的计划呢，孩子。”他说。  
尼禄张了张嘴，却发不出声音来。  
“诶，我不是想责怪你，尼禄。”维吉尔长长地叹了口气。“你受伤了，我很担心。”  
“对不起……”尼禄说。  
“我真羡慕那卑贱动物的生活，它们悠长的时间线竟放的如此之慢。”*可维吉尔已经把注意力交给了那个陌生的男人，“但丁，我还以为你早该死得只剩下蛆了，你为什么还要活着呢。”  
“老哥，这么长时间不见，你倒是变得敢说了啊。”陌生的男人重新回到尼禄的视野，尼禄看见他的眼里有同自己别无二致的憎恶和轻蔑，“怎么，和那堆丑八怪做爱还能帮你壮胆。”  
维吉尔轻声笑了起来，尼禄感到他冰冷的手指摁住了他蓄势待发的嘴唇，而后他把他放回地上。  
他站直身体的姿态很优雅，像是一张逐渐绷紧的长弓。  
“怎么，久违的兄弟重逢不说点什么？直接开打？为了这个小杂种？”但丁用枪指了指尼禄的额头。  
他看见维吉尔突然露出了古怪而神秘的笑容，蓝色的眼睛里甚至有一点令人战栗的残酷气息，“是啊，毕竟他和我如此紧密的血脉相连，但丁，你证明过你不会是我的同类，所以我拥有了新的。”  
“新的玩具？新的宠物狗？还是别的什么。”但丁冷笑着朝着地面吐了口唾沫。  
“别这么说，你会伤到我的孩子的心的。”维吉尔的声音里有着冰冷的柔情蜜意，“这也会让我感到难过。”  
“去你妈的，王八蛋。”话音未落，但丁就举着剑朝着维吉尔袭来。  
尼禄看见红色火光在他的武器中闪烁，而维吉尔，他似乎已经见识过千百万次这样的场面了一样，冷静而游刃有余地游走在他攻击的间隙中，他罕见地收起了所有的表情，只是深深地、深深地看着那个但丁。  
——原来，你情绪的尽头的确有一个与众不同的人存在。  
你如此恨他，以至于那被你无差别爱护着的生命都应该憎恨他的存在。  
尼禄看着自己不断流出鲜血的手指，低声笑了起来。

2  
死亡是上帝的荣光、是神秘的粮仓。  
它是贫乏者的钱袋和古老的家乡。*

醒来后是熟悉的陈设，维吉尔安静地坐在他的身边，他随意地翻阅着尼禄收藏的诗集，阎魔刀靠在他的身边，乖巧又温顺得让人妒忌。  
“父亲。”尼禄说，“对不起，我……”  
“这不是你的错。”维吉尔放下了书，“但丁是个身经百战的拿非利，你不是他的对手，这并不奇怪。”  
——责怪我。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
——惩罚我。  
“你的脸色真难看，尼禄，好好休息吧。”维吉尔伸手拨开他垂在额前的碎发，然后附身给了他一个慈爱的吻。  
而后维吉尔离开了，尼禄恍然地望着他离开的方向，脑海中突然闪过一丝奇怪的念头。  
死亡，为什么，自己没有死去呢？  
维吉尔是如此爱护他，在这个恐怖的魔界，他教导他、养育他，他是尼禄的引路人，带他前往全新的世界，可是全新的世界到底是怎么样的呢？在那个世界里，维吉尔是否还会如此爱他？他的慈爱是否会无差别地被其他人夺走？  
尼禄第一次感到呼吸是如此沉重的问题。  
从出生之前，尼禄就已经拥有了和维吉尔共生的本能，这份本能将他牢牢绑在维吉尔的身边，被魔物奚落也好、被人类投以好奇的目光也罢，他世界的中心永远只有维吉尔，因为世界上再也不会有人比他的父亲更爱他。  
他是残酷的魔王、也是耐心的神明，来自深渊也来自星辰，过去，他总是很害怕自己会被丢下，而如今，更多的恐惧在那个名为但丁的男人出现后也争相冒头。  
维吉尔会生气，他不是完美无缺的神明，他会发怒、会冷嘲热讽、也会甩开优雅的做派粗暴地用手脚和人缠斗在一块儿。他会长出恶魔的犄角、皮肤表面也会覆上黑色的鳞片，他和但丁甚至互相啃咬对方牵制住自己的肢体的皮肉。  
他的神明坠落了，变成了那荒原上徘徊的恶魔，如此粗暴、如此低俗。  
尼禄茫然地收回视线，他看见被维吉尔放在椅子上的那本诗集，竟然品味到了一丝诡异的饥饿感。  
他想要捕猎、又或者是屠杀，什么都好，只要可以烧掉一切。

于是，尼禄做了一个决定。  
魔界没有雨，但透明的液体掉到了维吉尔的脸上，白色的男人漠然地凝视着尼禄的表情，然后低声笑了起来。  
他对尼禄伸出手，不顾尼禄流着血的双手正不断压紧阎魔刀催促它快些捅穿维吉尔的心脏。  
“你真是我的好孩子，尼禄。”维吉尔的脸上出现了病态的潮红。  
死亡的汗水弄乱了他的刘海，尼禄看见他身体上和但丁那一战过后尚未痊愈的伤口。  
“对不起，父亲。”尼禄透过雨水模糊地看着维吉尔的面孔，“变回你原来的样子吧，父亲。”  
如同完美无缺的大理石，不偏爱、无私心，以绝对的残酷无差别地面对一切。  
然后你尽可以继续伤害我、折磨我。  
“给我一把快刀吧，斩断锁链、还我自由。”*尼禄哽咽地用额头抵住刀柄，而不可思议的是，维吉尔的手挣扎着覆在了他的手背上。  
“我请求有一剂毒药，来把我的软弱援救——”维吉尔帮他补完了诗篇的下半句，“但是不会有人来的，尼禄，我的孩子、我的小诗人……”  
他的嘴里开始咳出血，而后魔力开始向外逸散。  
尼禄感到他的手开始往下掉，像是开始凋零的人间的花。  
而后蛆虫暴露了出来，那是但丁、是维吉尔神明般的虚伪背后的粗暴低劣以及一个名为尼禄的孩子。  
1  
事后，无数次的，他问过自己为什么要用刀捅进无防备的维吉尔的胸膛。  
尼禄其实自己也回答不上来，只是当他完成了那串动作后，他突然感到了前所未有的轻松，他第一次在人生中睡了一个没有梦的安心的长觉，而后他起床，把所有的诗集统统扔进了火里。  
他把他武器中沾染着红色的魔物也一起扔进去，像是看烟火一样静静地聆听它们发出惨叫。  
它们控诉他对于他们尊严的亵渎，而后尼禄醒悟过来——是亵渎，他的父亲被人间以及他名为但丁的双胞胎亵渎了，因此他要用死亡的火焰重新将他煅烧至臻洁白。  
而后维吉尔会复活，以全新的灵魂和身体。  
尼禄托着腮，内心一片平静。现在，维吉尔缓慢自愈的躯体就在他的旁边，阎魔刀为了维护他的主人而变成了遮罩将他牢牢锁在了里面。  
“父亲，我伤了你的心吗？”尼禄看着自己的手低声呢喃。  
可是房间里并没有人给他回答，魔王强大的魔力消散了，它变成飞鸟头也不回地冲破了魔界的束缚展翅高飞——所以，你一直都想离开，不是吗？  
你有私心、你有偏爱、你有失败、你有耻辱，你如同任何普通的人类一样。  
可是你没教会我如何同这样的你相处啊，我的父亲。  
想到这里，尼禄转过身，远远看了一眼被阎魔刀保护着的维吉尔。  
“没关系，只要找回你的魔力，你就能变回原来的样子了，维吉尔。”说着，他撑着膝盖站起了身，而后面无表情地踩过那颗从维吉尔胸口扯出来的心脏。  
诗集烧完了，火焰熄灭了，尼禄离开了。

他第一次在没有阎魔刀的情况下强行闯过了人间与魔界的间隙，痛楚几乎将他撕碎。  
但没关系，如果这是让他父亲返回荣光要付出的代价，尼禄觉得这并不算什么。  
他一身血肉地来到人间，屠杀、寻找，而后再度和但丁相遇。  
这回他知道了这个男人的名字，也知道了他在提到维吉尔时眼神的闪烁。他发现了一种奇怪的东西——爱，无关慈爱的爱，它和暴怒以及憎恨缠绕在一块儿，生长成一束火焰的样子。  
他如同尼禄讨厌他那样讨厌着尼禄，于是他们大打出手，可关键时刻但丁总下不了决心。不知为何，他总是没法儿杀死尼禄。  
真是愚蠢，卑贱的动物，以可悲的意志和软弱践踏着一切。  
于是，也曾有过几个时刻，尼禄成功在他的迟疑中捕捉到反扑的机会让但丁狼狈地倒在地上。可惜这并不足以打败但丁，他很强大——并在不断变得更加强大。  
他的力量并不输给他的父亲，甚至有好几次，尼禄不得不承认他可能更在他父亲之上。  
只是他并不会好好利用他的这份力量，他只会因它们感到痛苦。  
“你真可悲，但丁。”有一次，尼禄忍不住这么对但丁说，但丁的眼里闪过震惊，可他手上的动作并没有停止，他把子弹打进尼禄的肚子。  
“那也好过你，小杂种。”但丁露出挑衅的笑容，“看看你这谁都不爱我的狗屎嘴脸，我都要为你掉眼泪了。”  
是啊，没人爱我。包括我的父亲也是。  
尼禄低声笑了起来，“是啊，我是一片连月光都厌恶的墓地……”*  
但丁露出厌恶的表情，可是，他的动作停下了，他在犹豫，尼禄怜悯地看了他一眼，而后飞快地逃走了。  
人世间的黄昏降临了，橙色和血色照亮了人类的土地。  
浑身是血的尼禄把路人们吓得够呛，他们尖叫、咆哮而后躲开，像是在躲避某种瘟疫。  
——人间不过是另一个地狱。  
是啊，父亲，人间不过是另一个地狱，只要有他人存在，哪里不是地狱呢？  
尼禄跌跌撞撞地捂着伤口倒在了一个小巷。  
吾所知，只有苦恼才是唯一的高贵。人界和地狱都不会伤害它。它会为我编织神圣花冠、带领所有的时代以及世间所有的国。*  
这世上根本没有魔王、也没有神明，秩序也好、混沌也罢，一切都根本没有意义，除了无尽的痛苦与烦恼。  
“维吉尔……”他在垃圾桶边发出低声的啜泣。  
他想起鸽子、想起他的父亲温柔的手掌、想起但丁滚烫的怒火，以及人间的太阳。  
烧尽一切吧，烧尽所有诗篇和相爱相憎的人们，唯有这样，我才不会孤独。

0  
最后一次，但丁终于下定了决心。  
他要用剑砍下这那癔病的孩子的头颅。  
可是维吉尔却出现了，他带着破碎的裂痕，风尘仆仆，叛逆一剑就几乎毁掉了他的半个手臂。  
他吃痛地倒下，跪倒在尼禄的身边，甚至需要受伤的新生拿非利的帮助才能稳住身形。  
“父亲……”尼禄睁大了眼睛，而他的父亲终于没有再对他露出笑容，“太吵了，尼禄，为什么你的心脏这么吵。”  
他的手指顺着尼禄紧绷的脖颈滑到了他的胸膛。  
“你若是想杀了我，就不应该把自己的心脏装进我的身体。”  
——不是的，我怎么会想杀了你呢。这世间还会有比你更爱我的存在吗？  
不、不会的。我们血脉相连、宿命与共。  
尼禄苦涩地看着他，而维吉尔冷笑了起来，“你真是愚蠢得无药可救，尼禄。自由……原来你愚蠢的心脏也想要这东西……彼此伤害、互相误解、愚不可及……”  
“父亲……”  
维吉尔疲倦地闭上了眼睛，他扭过头，却是深深地看了但丁一眼。  
“有一个美丽富饶的地方，人称作理想的乐土，我憧憬着和一个旧情人一起去那里旅行。”*  
说着，维吉尔的脸上浮现出了一个虚幻而甜蜜的笑容。  
“波德莱尔，我真不知道你为什么会喜欢他，尼禄。”他转过头，然后轻轻吻了吻他的额头，“但不管怎么说，你想要的，我总得给你一样，尼禄。”  
而后，尼禄感到自己空荡荡的胸口被残暴地破开了，维吉尔的手上是滚烫的鲜血。他想哀叫、想要挣扎，可却多怕会因此震碎维吉尔残破的躯壳。  
“痛苦地活下去、永永远远，记住，这就是我对你的背叛的诅咒。”  
尼禄在他父亲逐渐冷却的眼里看见了自己变成金色的眼珠。  
“这就是我的应允。”  
（Nero, I let you go.）

尼禄记得雨天。  
他在雨天于千万人中遇见他所遇见的人。  
他在雨天于一人之前失去他所失去的人。  
而后他意识到，那雨水才是不断新生的孩童。  
它要用嘹亮的沉默为每一个人世间渴爱又可爱的灵魂柔情啜泣。

END

——————————  
*  
污秽的、你把它烧净；粗糙的、你把它磨光；懦弱的、你使它坚强。

这些恶魔冷眼注视着我，犹如游人欣赏疯子。

我真羡慕那卑贱动物的生活，它们悠长的时间线竟放的如此之慢。

我是一片连月光都厌恶的墓地。

吾所知，只有苦恼才是唯一的高贵。人界和地狱都不会伤害它。它会为我编织神圣花冠、带领所有的时代以及世间所有的国。

 

——节选引用自《恶之花》，波德莱尔

 

*  
有时我觉得我的血奔流如注，像是一口泉水、以哭泣的节奏喷涌。我清楚地听见它哗哗地流淌，却总摸不着创口在什么地方。  
——节选引用自《血泉》，波德莱尔

 

*  
死亡是上帝的荣光、是神秘的良仓。它是贫乏者的钱袋和古老的家乡。  
——节选引用自《贫乏者之死》，波德莱尔

*  
给我一把快刀吧，斩断锁链、还我自由。我请求有一剂毒药，来把我的软弱援救。  
——节选引用自《吸血鬼》，波德莱尔

*  
有一个美丽富饶的地方，人称作理想的乐土，我憧憬着和一个旧情人一起去那里旅行。  
——节选引用自《巴黎的忧郁》，波德莱尔


End file.
